Hinto Bataway
Hinto Bataway is a 2013 introduced character created by KarmaTechou According to her, Hinto goes to Monster High and has a good friendship with Jane Boolittle and Yue Moon (Karma's Ever After High Character.) He is self reserved and quiet most of the time. Appearance Hinto often wears a black, short sleeve over shirt with a white shirt underneath. Black leather bell bottom pants with a blue diamond pattern on the sides, that tie at the bottom with brown leather ties, with feathers dangling down. He often wears brown leather boots. His wings go over him like a poncho, in fact, he puts a poncho or cape often with a diamond pattern over him and let his wings blend into it, creating a bat wing cape. Dangling at the ends of his wings are feathers to complete the look. He also wears a brown head band with turquoise beading on it and on his ears he wears brown earrings with turquoise stones. He also wears a leather belt with a blue daisy flower in the middle and leather cuffs with a turquoise stone As for physical appearances, Hinto has light tan skin, brown eyes and black hair with dark blue streaks. His hair, though hard to tell in the picture, is partially braided in the back, with two braids joining in the middle to make a fuller one. Personality Basically he's the type that won't talk to you unless you speak to him or he wants something or needs to say something important. Hinto may get feelings like there might be something wrong, but he won't ask or say anything unless you tell him, other wise he doesn't know when to say something or not. He also can rub off as aloof or even slightly snobbish but its mainly due to his different views. He hate's gossip and superficial desires that many monsters and even normies have. He's also not afraid to speak the truth so he can also come off as cold like that too, but its cause he's seen what happens when people tell lies even if its to make that person feel better. It tends to come off as a mess later. However, if you talk to him and don't judge him right away, you can pretty much see he's really a nice monster. Just quiet, calm, collective and well despite the wings, down to earth. Special ability Beside's flight, Hinto has the ability to cause a "karma effect" on people who either harm him or help him. This is due skinwalkers being that of witches and having what he calls "The curse and blessing of the skinwalker". If someone harms him or plays a prank, they're gonna get the same effect their prank has on him upon them. Example, Toralei once caused him to fall down the stairs. As a result, she felt every stair he hit. However there is a opposite effect to this. If someone, willingly helps him, something good will happen to them. However, they can't help him out of personal gain. It has to come naturally of wanting to help him or otherwise nothing will happen or if something does happen out of selfish desire, it will be the opposite of what that person wants. Hinto has been trying to fully morph into a bat like his family can, but not much success and he fears his feathered companions, Silver Beat and Fireflight might not recognize him when he does and eat him! Extra * While he likes Jane Boolittle it is unkown if he likes her more than just a friend. He's also friends with Neighthan Rot. * His friend, Yue Moon, use to be at Monster High for a little while before Yue's mother, Queen Kaguya (Her story Princess Kaguya) decided that he would follow her foot steps and be a fairytale creature, not a monster. Yue and Hinto still have a good friendship and occasionally Yue will cross over to Monster High universe to see Hinto. Though some hint that they maybe more than just friends. * Silver Beat and Fireflight are not his pets. His family actually doesn't like and discourages him being friends with birds, due to bats not getting along with birds. They fear that he'd just end up at their dinner if he ever morphs fully into a bat like they can. However, Hinto trusts his two feathered friends. * Another reason why Silver Beat and Fireflight are seen as companions, not pets is Hinto equally sees them as a friends, not a pet he owns. This comes from the Native American belief in not owning anything that's of nature and having a major respect for nature. * Hinto is pansexual. He doesn't believe gender plays a part in loving someone. *Hinto has had a rough relationship with Toralei and they still don't meet eye to eye. *His first name means "blue" or "blue hair" and his last name is a playword to "Bodaway", meaning "fire maker". Both names are from Native Dakota Indian Culture. Category:Skin-walker Category:Males Category:Original Characters